


Library Date

by HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk



Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cat Kuroo Tetsurou, Familiars, Kissing, Libraries, M/M, Magic, Owl Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: Akaashi is on a library date with his boyfriend Tsukishima on a lazy afternoon. As their familiars start being playful with each other, so do the two humans...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Library Date

**Author's Note:**

> Last entry from our side for the Rarepair Week! We chose our ultimate brainrot characters for this one and threw in some crumbs of fantasy! Hoot hoot!!

The pages of the worn books rustle as they are flipped by the afternoon wind sweeping in through the tall open windows of the library. The only other sound in this quiet space was the scribbling of pen on parchment as Akaashi jotted down a list of herbs from the books scattered all around him. He had chosen a spot farthest away from the entrance so that he could work in peace without people’s curious gazes putting holes in his focus.

His owl familiar sat perched on a stack of books, face tucked under one of his wings as he dozed.

Akaashi liked to stroke his feather from time to time, the soft plumage pleasant under his fingertips hardened from working with quills all day long. His research covered a lot of ground this time and Akaashi was getting easily exhausted from trying to remember so many names and properties.

His hand was already at his head, rubbing at his temple when a spell of drowsiness came over him and he slipped. His hand crashed into a pile of books at the edge of the table and with a loud crash, the stack toppled over.

A small sound of irritation escaped Akaashi's throat as he bent down to pick up the books. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the footsteps approaching him in a rush. 

"Are you okay?"

“I’m fine. Just got a little tired after writing for that long.” Akaashi answered, fixing his spectacles back in place and offering the person before him with a gentle smile. “I’m glad you could make it, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima crossed the remaining distance and sat down beside Akaashi with a huff. “Sorry, I got a bit late. Kuroo decided to run off somewhere and I was losing my mind trying to find him for half an hour.” Finishing his rant, the blonde gave the black cat a nasty glance.

The familiar was rather unperturbed. He leapt onto the bench and then again to hop onto the table and meowed loud, garnering the attention of the owl. Bokuto blink, a disgruntled hoot leaving him as he shuffled his wings as if to sit up straight. 

Akaashi let a small laugh escape at their exchange but his attention was soon claimed by the cool fingers that came to rest atop his hand. "Which part are you working on?" Tsukishima asked, flipping through the pages of the nearest text. "Let's split up the resources, that way you wouldn't have to get bored of reading so much and falling asleep halfway through."

"Mountain herbs," Akaashi pushed a bunch of notes towards his boyfriend, barely taking his eyes off their joined hands. "Here's what I've found so far."

Tsukishima scanned through the neat handwriting quickly. At their side, Bokuto, now having finally given up on his attempts to sleep, had begun to pick Kuroo's black fur with the end of his beak. It was Kuroo’s turn to become aggravated, his fur puffed out and he hissed. Tsukishima sighed and rolled his eyes as the two familiars began a friendly tussle, quickly skimming through the list, he returned it back to Akaashi.

"I'll take this pile," he said, pointing to a set of books and making Akaashi heave a sigh of relief. "And I brought a fresh brew of coffee just in case." The hand left him for a moment as Tsukishima began to pour the drink into the mugs he had brought along with the flask of coffee.

"Thank you," Akaashi's cheeks warmed as he accepted his cup and proceeded to return to his portion of the research.

The two of them worked in comfortable silence, occasionally interrupted by a certain cat and an owl who received glares and shut up quickly.

Akaashi, engrossed in studying the healing properties of a certain medicinal root, was startled when a toe ran along his foot and calf, making his robes hitch up slightly. He hadn't thought much of the way Tsukishima's thigh had rubbed against his a while ago, but this he simply couldn't ignore. He paused his writing and looked over at his boyfriend with raised eyebrows and received a smirk from the blonde in response. 

Oh, someone was up to some mischief.

But Akaashi knew how to tame the disobedient ones. He smiled back at the blonde, putting down his pen and scooted closer, taking the blonde’s free hand in his and keeping a steady eye contact with him.

"Are we taking a break?" Tsukishima tilted his head to the side.

Akaashi brought the hand up to his lips and planted a chaste kiss on his knuckles. "You look like you want one."

The blonde hummed and put down his quill, resting his cheek on his palm and continued his playful foot rubbing on Akaashi's leg.  He shifted to the side a bit so that he was face to face with Akaashi now.

Akaashi smiled and brought his hand up to play with Tsukishima’s bangs, tucking it behind the ear before leaning down and pressing another peck on his lips. He moved his hand again so that he was holding the blonde’s chin and brought their lips together once more, deepening the kiss.

His free hand was nudged at by Kuroo looking for pats and fur scratches while in a rustle of feathers, Bokuto flew up to perch on Tsukishima's shoulder, nipping the end of the blond's ear in a show of affection. Akaashi felt himself smiling in the kiss as the mild afternoon sun warmed up their little study date.

They paused to breathe but didn’t immediately pull away, rather breathed against each other’s mouth, lips brushing as Tsukishima tilted his head a little, nosing Akaashi. The raven haired man opened his eyes not knowing when he had shut them in the first place. He looked at the blonde with muted teal eyes shining under the rays of the setting sun and realised both of them were smiling like idiots. Idiots in love. 

“Once we’re done, do you want to go back to my place for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you for supporting us all week long! It gave us immense pleasure to go through the comments and interact with them!


End file.
